


If You Give L a Cup of Tea

by Bushwah



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), If You Give A Mouse A Cookie - Laura Numeroff
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: If you give L a cup of tea, he's going to ask for a cube of sugar.





	If You Give L a Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on 2013 January 27. Archived to the AO3 on 2019 June 24.

If you give L a cup of tea, he's going to ask for a cube of sugar.

When you give him the sugar, he'll want more, and finally the whole bowl.

Since you won't have enough sugar, he'll fall asleep, and you'll replenish your sugar bowl while he's out.

When he wakes up, he won't know where anyone is, and since he's sugar-deprived, he'll forget he's at your house and try to find Watari.

By the time you find him and calm him down, he'll have noticed the refilled sugar bowl.

So, he'll ask you for a cube of sugar.

And chances are, if he asks you for a cube of sugar, he'll want a cup of tea to go with it.


End file.
